


9:33 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''YOU ARE GOING TO REPAIR EVERYTHING!'' a man shouted as he scowled at Supergirl and Amos.





	9:33 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''YOU ARE GOING TO REPAIR EVERYTHING!'' a man shouted as he scowled at Supergirl and Amos after their attack knocked a creature into the general store.

THE END


End file.
